dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Szablon:Imagebox
Szczegóły pliku dla " " } |1 }=}} }|1|2=serial|Serial}} }|1=''Dawno, dawno temu|2=Once Upon a Time in Wonderland| }}} |1 }=}} }|1|2=Sezon|Sezon}}' } | 1 = }| | 1 = Sezon 1 | 2 = Sezon 2 | 3 = Sezon 3 | 3 = Sezon 4 | 3 = Sezon 5 }} | 2 = }| | 1 = Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }}| }}} |1 }=}} }|1|2=Odcinek|Odcinek}}' } | 1 = } | 1 = }| | 0 = Unaired pilot | 1 = "The Boy in the Iceberg" | 2 = "The Avatar Returns" | 3 = "The Southern Air Temple" | 4 = "The Warriors of Kyoshi" | 5 = "The King of Omashu" | 6 = "Imprisoned" | 7 = "Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World" | 8 = "Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku" | 9 = "The Waterbending Scroll" | 10 = "Jet" | 11 = "The Great Divide" | 12 = "The Storm" | 13 = "The Blue Spirit" | 14 = "The Fortuneteller" | 15 = "Bato of the Water Tribe" | 16 = "The Deserter" | 17 = "The Northern Air Temple" | 18 = "The Waterbending Master" | 19 = "The Siege of the North, Part 1" | 20 = "The Siege of the North, Part 2" | }}} | 2 = }| | 1 = "The Avatar State" | 2 = "The Cave of Two Lovers" | 3 = "Return to Omashu" | 4 = "The Swamp" | 5 = "Avatar Day" | 6 = "The Blind Bandit" | 7 = "Zuko Alone" | 8 = "The Chase" | 9 = "Bitter Work" | 10 = "The Library" | 11 = "The Desert" | 12 = "The Serpent's Pass" | 13 = "The Drill" | 14 = "City of Walls and Secrets" | 15 = "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" | 16 = "Appa's Lost Days" | 17 = "Lake Laogai" | 18 = "The Earth King" | 19 = "The Guru" | 20 = "The Crossroads of Destiny" | }}} | 3 = }| | 1 = "The Awakening" | 2 = "The Headband" | 3 = "The Painted Lady" | 4 = "Sokka's Master" | 5 = "The Beach" | 6 = "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" | 7 = "The Runaway" | 8 = "The Puppetmaster" | 9 = "Nightmares and Daydreams" | 10 = "The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion" | 11 = "The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse" | 12 = "The Western Air Temple" | 13 = "The Firebending Masters" | 14 = "The Boiling Rock, Part 1" | 15 = "The Boiling Rock, Part 2" | 16 = "The Southern Raiders" | 17 = "The Ember Island Players" | 18 = "Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King" | 19 = "Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters" | 20 = "Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno" | 21 = "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang" | } }} }} | 2 = } | 1 = }| | 1 = "After All These Years" | 2 = "Korra Alone" | 3 = "The Coronation" | 4 = "The Calling" | 5 = "Enemy at the Gates" | 6 = "The Battle of Zaofu" | 7 = "Reunion" | 8 = "Remembrances" | 9 = "Beyond the Wilds" | 10 = "Operation Beifong" | 11 = "Kuvira's Gambit" | 12 = "Day of the Colossus" | 13 = "The Last Stand" | } }} }}| } }} |1 }=}} } | 1 = } | 1 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 2 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 3 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 4 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 5 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} }} | 2 = } | 1 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }}| }}}| }}} |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }|1|2= Zastrzeżenia prawne }|1=DAWNO DAWNO TEMU (ang. ONCE UPON A TIME)|ONCE UPON A TIME IN WONDERLAND}} i wszystkie powiązane tytuły, loga i znaki są ™ oraz © i należą do ABC. }|1=2011-obecnie|2013-2014}}. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone. Oryginalna emisja w latach }|1=2011-obecnie|2013-2014}} na ABC}}. }} }|kanon|fanon|komiks|okładka|promo|zdjęcie|CC-BY-SA|Wikimedia|Fairuse|Copyright|?|PD= Licencja } | kanon = To zdjęcie jest kadrem z serialu }|1 = Dawno, dawno temu, |2 = Once Upon a Time}}. Niezależnie od innych informacji, które być może znajdują się na niniejszej stronie, ta grafika nie jest objęta licencją CC BY-SA 3.0.'' Zgodnie z amerykańskim prawem grafika ta jest publikowana jako 'dozwolony użytek. | fanon = To zdjęcie jest oparte na objętym prawami autorskimi serialu. Prawa autorskie należą do jego autora. Obraz znalazł się tutaj i jest przeznaczony do dozwolonego użytku. Jego użycie jest wyłącznie do celów blogowych, fanonu bądź do urozmaicenia profilu. ---- '''Wszelkie inne zastosowania tego pliku w innym miejscu mogą stanowić naruszenie praw autorskich. | comic = Ten plik jest skanem książki bądź komiksu objętej prawami autorskimi serii. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji, która wydała tę książkę bądź komiks. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | okładka = Ten plik to okładka książki, komiksu lub wydania DVD/Blu-ray objętej prawami autorskimi serii. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za produkcję serii. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | promo = Ten plik to zdjęcie promocyjne serialu }|1 = Dawno, dawno temu|2 = Once Upon a Time in Wonderland}}. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za produkcję serii. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | zdjęcie = Ten plik to fotografia chroniona prawami autorskimi. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do osoby, firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za jej stworzenie. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | CC-BY-SA = Ten plik umieszczony został na na licencji [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License]. | Fairuse = Ten plik umieszczony został na zgodnie z zasadami [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dozwolony_u%C5%BCytek dozwolonego użytku]. | ? = Ten plik nie posiada informacji dotyczących jego praw autorskich. | Copyright = Ten plik posiada zastrzeżone prawa autorskie, jednak jego właściciel zgodził się wykorzystanie go na . | Wikimedia = Oryginalna wersja tego pliku znajduje się na [http://www.wikipedia.org Wikipedii] lub innym projekcie [http://www.wikimedia.org/ Fundacji Wikimedia]. | PD = Ten plik znajduje się w [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domena_publiczna domenie publicznej]. Grafika ta jest na licencji PD, w związku z czym jej autor zrzekł się wszelkich praw autorskich. }} }} }|[[Category: } images| ]] }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}}}}